


The Drake and the Dragonling

by alynshir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, I'm a terrible person, Letters, The Pentaghasts, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynshir/pseuds/alynshir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask young Cassandra Pentaghast, people shouldn't just up and leave to go on adventures without at least writing letters every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9:10 Dragon, 3rd Cloudsreach

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha ;.;
> 
> i love cass so much and i love how much she clearly loved her brother and i love pain. so here we go

Dear Anthony,

It has been a whole entire day and the halls already feel very empty without you here. Uncle Vestalus says it is because you are not here to make noise anymore, but I think he is proud of you. I do not know what else to say. How do grown ups write such long letters? You should come home soon and tell me about the dragons you kill. And other things.

Most sinceerly...cinseerly?  
Cassandra


	2. 9:10 Dragon, 13th Cloudsreach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony writes back. He is very excitable about dragons and proper terminology.

Dear Cassie,

Your letter got to me about, say, a week after you sent it - it takes a while when messengers have to trek through blistering winds and scorching deserts, I suppose. But it is for the best! Within that week, I happened across no less than three wyrms! Can you believe anyone ever thought they might be all gone? No, these little beasts are everywhere, everywhere! 

I slayed two of the three wyrms; my friend Anton reached the first one before I did, lucky. The second one that I slayed - the third one we encountered - that drake nearly took off my hand. (Don't tell Uncle that.) Did you know a drake is a male wyrm, and that all wyrms called dragons are female? I didn't, and perhaps you did not either, so now we both know! 

This letter is not very short, but it is not so boring, is it? Perhaps the letters Uncle writes detail all his tomb adventures to his closest colleagues. Perhaps he has made friends with some spirits in the Necropolis? Perhaps he will invite them to dinner one night. You will have to tell me all about it.

By the way, it is spelled 'sincerely', but you made a very good attempt. How old are you now, anyways? Nine years? Ten?

Most sincerely,  
Anthony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love anthony pentaghast 2k15


	3. 9:10 Dragon; 21st Cloudreach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is indignant and wishes she were not so very short.

Dear Anthony,

Uncle Vestalus had to read the letter to me because I had a pain in my head from the words. He did not say anything about the drake nearly eating your hand. Maybe he did not notice what he was reading. What did the dragons and the drake look like? Were they very big? Were they much taller than you? They are taller than me in my head. But you are very tall. Maybe the dragons and drake are scared of you because you are so tall. I wish I were tall. I do not have to be as tall as you. Only just a little bit tall.

I am seven years old! You know this! My name-day is soon. Will you be home? Please be home. I do not want to be alone for my name-day. It is lonely here.

Sincerely,  
Cassandra

PS. Do not call me Cassie! It sounds silly!

PPS. Do you really think Uncle Vestalus would invite a spirit to dinner? I hope not.


	4. 9:10 Dragon; 29th Cloudsreach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony is, simply put, a sinnamon roll.

Dear Cassie,

I call you Cassie because you are my little sister and I reserve the brotherly right to torment you. But since you are my very favorite sister, I will not bring home any maggots or spiders to put in your bed. 

I have now killed a grand total of four wyrms! Four! Yes, I know this is only one more than the last letter I wrote, but it was a very large one - a drake, this time, and a very angry one. I have reason to suspect that this fellow was of the High variety. That simply means he was a much stronger and larger wyrm. Nevertheless, my group and I prevailed, and the world is safer now for it. Although many of the boys hunt wyrms for sport, I hunt them to protect people. 

I would never miss your name-day if I could avoid it. I am on my way back to you right now, but in the event that I do in fact arrive late, happy eighth name day, Cassie.

Sincerely,  
Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 'alynshirslover' on tumblr if you have any letter topic prompts (or any other prompts or whatnot) you'd like to throw my way.


End file.
